breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Felina
"Felina" is the sixteenth episode of the fifth season of Breaking Bad and the sixty-second episode of the series altogether. It is the final episode of the series. Teaser With police searching for him in New Hampshire, Walter White finds an unlocked car, its windows covered in snow, and gets inside. Suffering from the cold weather, Walt starts searching for something to start the engine, he searches the glove compartment and finds nothing but a Marty Robbins music tape and a screwdriver, he tries to use the screwdriver to start the car, but fails after several attempts. The flickering lights of a police car appear, though Walt can't be seen from outside because of the snow covering all the windows. A flashlight passes by the car, "Just get me home," Walt quietly pleads. "I'll do the rest." The police car leaves after no further inspection, and after a moment of intuition, Walt finds the car keys under the visor. He starts the car, knocks the snow off the windows, and begins his drive back to Albuquerque. Summary sets a meeting with his former business partners.]]Somewhere in the New Mexico desert, Walt is driving down the road when he stops in a gas station to fill up the tank. He uses a pay phone and poses as a journalist from New York Times doing a story on Elliott Schwartz and Gretchen Schwartz; he says that he will send his photographer to take some pictures for the newspaper and asks for the Schwartz' new address, he also learns that they are getting back home that night from their interview with Charlie Rose in New York. After thanking for the information and hanging up, Walt leaves his watch — the birthday gift from Jesse Pinkman — on top of the phone and takes off. That night, Elliott and Gretchen come home to their luxurious countryside residence, the couple is talking about pizzas and their common interests, they fail to spot Walt sitting by the garden just waiting for their arrival. As the Schwartz' walk to the kitchen to prepare the dinner, Walt closes the main door that was left open and follows them inside the house, Walt is amused by the luxury, he stops by some pictures on a counter and starts analyzing them just as Gretchen walks into the living room and screams as she spots Walter standing there. Elliott comes for her aid, Walt casually greet the couple and compliments their new home, Elliott asks what is he doing there, Walt comments that he watched their interview on Charlie Rose. Gretchen says that there is no need for Walt to hurt them, but Walt only says that he has "something" for them in his car and asks them to help him unload it. Elliott tries to protect Gretchen with a cheese knife and Walt just scoffs, "if you want it to go down that way, you'll need a bigger knife." threatens Elliot and Gretchen.]] Minutes later, the three of them finish bringing the $9.72 million in cash taken from Walt's barrel and pilling it on the Schwartz' coffee table. Walt tells them exactly how much money there is and that the Schwartz' are going to give it to Walter Jr. on his 18th birthday in ten months. Gretchen scoffs off at Walt, saying that it would make no sense for them to give Walt's family all that money for no reason, but Walt explains that they are helping recovering addicts, and it would make totally sense for them to give some support to his son because of his "monstruous father." Walt orders Elliot and Gretchen not to pay any taxes with the money in case there is a problem when they give it to Walt Jr., and Jr. is to do whatever he thinks it's best with it. Elliott promises that he will give the money to Walt's son, and Walt shakes hand with the couple to confirm the deal. Walt then turns to the window and signals outside to two assassins, who train their laser sights on Elliott and Gretchen, making the couple panic, but Walt tells them not to move a single muscle: They don't want to make the assassins think that they are trying to get away. Walt warns them that there was supposed to be $200,00 more dollars on the pile of money, but instead of keeping it with the rest, he gave the money to the two best assassins in the west of Mississipi. If Walt Jr. don't get the money on his birthday, or if the couple squeal to the DEA, they'll be eventually killed by the assassins, no matter how, no matter where, one day in the future - maybe in two months, maybe in one year - they will be at New York normally walking at Times Square with nothing to worry about when suddenly they will hear a footstep behind them, and before they have any chance to turn around; "pow." Walt then signals again and the two assassins turn off their lasers, he tells Elliott and Gretchen that they have the chance to make this right and then leaves the house. .]] Down the street from the Schwartz' house, Walt stops his car and picks up the "assassins," who turn out to be Jesse's two former sidekicks, Skinny Pete and Badger, they give Walt the two laser pointers used to threaten Elliott and Gretchen. The two feel uncomfortable with what they did, until Walt pays them $10,000 each. Walt asks them if it's true that Blue Sky is still being manufactured and distributed, which they confirm, thinking that the manufacturer was Walt all this time, Walt determines that Jesse is still alive and cooking. Meanwhile, in a dreamlike moment, a younger Jesse is working on his wooden box for his woodwork class , the box is perfect and Jesse enjoys the smell of it as he gives the final touches. Just a second later, he wakes up from this dream, bearded and scarred, still a prisoner of the White Supremacist Gang, cooking meth for them in the warehouse. In the following morning, on Walt's 52nd birthday, he stops by a Denny's to meet with Lawson and purchases the M60 machine gun , he later drives back to his old home, now abandoned and in ruins, to retrieve the ricin that was hidden inside the bedroom . Before leaving the house, Walt stops in the middle of the empty living room and reminisces about his 50th birthday, when Hank Schrader invited him for a DEA ride-along that started the whole story . 's discussion with Lydia and Todd as a ploy to poison Lydia with ricin.]] Lydia Rodarte-Quayle enters her usual café with luggage, orders a chamomile tea, and picks out the last Stevia packet from her table. Todd Alquist joins her shortly after and they start a conversation where Todd awkwardly tries to complimment Lydia's clothes. Suddenly, Walt pulls up a chair and joins them, telling them that he only needs two minutes to give a new offer for them. Lydia is frightened and tries to leave, but Walt holds her by the arm and begs for just two minutes of her time. She gets back to the chair and Walt tells them that he's found a way to cook meth without the methylamine that can come in handy in case they ever run out of methylamine. The only thing he wants for teaching Todd this new formula is $1 million, that is nothing compared to what they are going to earn, Walt also informs that he needs it as soon as possible, he needs the money to keep getting away from the authorities. Lydia asks Walt how he knew to find them there, and he points out that Lydia is a creature of habit and that they used to have this same meeting at the same time every week . Lydia tells Walt that he will meet with the neo-Nazis to discuss the subject better, Todd tries to inform that it's a bad idea, but Lydia interrupts him, saying that the meeting will happen during the evening. When the waiter returns with Lydia's tea, she asks what Walt and Todd are going to order, but Lydia says that Walt is just leaving, he gets up and walks out of the café. As Lydia stirs her Stevia into her beverage, she tells Todd that they can't indulge Walt's request for their own safety, the best thing to do now is to kill Walt, they would only be making him a favor. In the New Mexican desert, Walt's M60 and instruction booklet are laid out whilst he builds a contraption with a garage door opener, which he hooks up to his car battery. He switches on the machine remotely with his car lock fob, and smiles in approval. He then notices his wedding band, hanging from his makeshift necklace, and focuses on his next course of action. says his farewell to Skyler.]] Skyler White sits in her cramped apartment, smoking a cigarette. Marie Schrader calls and tells her that Walt is back in town, the stolen vehicle that he took in New Hampshire was found in town, parked in front of a local Denny's, and Carol spotted Walt at their old house, just walking out of the abandoned place and greeting her like nothing was wrong. Skyler asks if Walt hurt anyone, Marie informs that as far as the police knows, nothing has hapenned until now, but many absurd phone calls are being made to the DEA, some of them even saying that Walt is planning to blow up the town hall. But she knows that there are only three things Walt would want back in Albuquerque: Herself, Jr., or Skyler. Marie tells her that some agents are coming to watch her house, and other group are watching Jr.'s school to keep tabs in case Walt shows up, she then tells Skyler to be safe and hangs up. It is revealed that Walt was inside the house the whole time, Skyler tells him that he has five minutes. He tells her that whatever happens by the end of the day, he wanted to give her a proper goodbye and that his last phone call was no way to end things. Skyler worries that Walt's return will put her in danger again, telling him about the masked men who threatened her . Walt assures Skyler that, after tonight, those men won't bother her anymore, she asks if Walt is going to turn to the police, and Walt responds that "the police will come for me." He also decides to tell Skyler his motives for cooking meth, she interrupts him, complaining that she doesn't want to hear he saying one more time that he did it for the family, but Walt finally truthfully tells her that he built his Drug Empire for himself, not for the family, and that he enjoyed doing it, "I was alive." He gives Skyler the lottery ticket , telling her to call the police as soon as he leaves, she must tell the police that he broke into the house and ordered her to make bacon and eggs for his birthday, as the family used to do before. He also tells her that the numbers in the ticket are GPS coordinates that will take them to a burial site, Skyler wants to know what is there, he tells her that it's where Hank and Steve Gomez's bodies are buried. He then tells her to trade this information for a deal with the DEA to finally clear her of any possible accusation left so she can go on with her life. As a final request, Walt asks to see Holly White one last time, and Skyler allows him to do so. After leaving the place, Walt watches from afar as Walt Jr. comes home from school and enters the apartment, not disturbing him. meets with Jack.]] That night, Walt drives to the neo-Nazi's compound and is greeted by Kenny, who is quietly ammused by Walt's newly acquired vehicle. He drives into the compound as Kenny tells him to park the car along the others, but instead, Walt parks the car just outside the main building; Kenny wonders why Walt decides to park the car next to the building, but doesn't give it a second thought. Walt is frisked by Frankie, and his keys and wallet are taken from him, they also make Walt lift up his shirt and spin around to show them that he is not wearing any wire. They enter the building and Walt is greeted by Jack Welker, who sarcastically compliments Walt's head of hair, also saying the rest of him "looks like shit." Walt asks Jack if they have a deal for his new meth method, but Jack informs him that they are not even in the business anymore. Walt knows that Jack is lying, he insists that sooner or later, they will run out of methylamine and they won't be able to produce the required product they need, Walt tries to get some support from Todd, but Todd apologizes, they can't do anything to help Walt. Jack laughingly declines the offer, saying Lydia can get them more methylamine from Madrigal Electromotive when they need it. Todd tells Walt that he shouldn't have come back, and Kenny puts a gun to his head, Jack tells Kenny to kill Walt anywhere but his living room. Before they can take him outside and kill him, Walt insults Jack, calling him a liar because he hasn't killed Jesse like he was hired to do, and accusing him of partnering with Jesse. Jack is infuriated by this, he says that he is going to show Walt how much of a partner Jesse really is and orders Todd to bring Jesse in, Todd says that they can't bring him out of the meth lab because he is cooking a batch, but Jack angrily tells Todd to hurry up so they can be done with this, he tells Walt that after this, he will personally shoot Walt in the head. Todd takes Jesse, bound in handcuffs, out of the meth lab and the two head for the main building, meanwhile, Jack and the others are waiting with Walt inside the living room, Jack is walking around still talking trash to Walt. During this distraction, Walt is able to discreetly grab the car keys with the alarm control back, since they were left on the snooker table. Jesse brought to the room, Jack tells Walt to take a good look at Jesse, saying that he'd never partner with a rat. Walt approaches the ragged Jesse, inspecting the ghost of his former partner as Jack continues to trash talk at him. Feigning anger, Walt tackles Jesse to the floor, the neo-Nazis are amused and start laughing at the struggle, Kenny jokes at Todd trying to get Walt off of Jesse, but Walt pushes the trunk-open button on the carm alarm control. Outside, the trunk of the car opens, exposing the mounted machine, it automatically starts to open fire, oscillating on the garage door opener's motor, and rips through the vehicle and building. The rain of bullets start a mayhem inside the living room, killing Kenny, Frankie, Matt and Lester. Todd ducks in time to avoid the fire, Jack is seriously injured by a bullet, Walt and Jesse try to get cover one on another as the machine gun continues to fire bullets through the wall and windows, but a stray bullet hits Walt in the abdomen. After the gun runs out of ammo, Todd crawls to the window, trying to investigate on what really hapenned, Jesse gets up and starts to strangle Todd with his handcuffs, the two men struggle on the ground until Todd's neck snaps and his body falls limp, dead. As Jesse searches Todd's corpse for the keys to his handcuffs, Walt slowly gets up and grabs a handgun that Jack dropped. He approaches the now bleeding and defenseless neo-Nazi leader who is lying on the floor, Jack casually grabs his cigarette and tries to bargain for his life, telling Walt he'll never find his money if he pulls the trigger, but Walt interrupts him with a bullet to the head, killing the man responsible for murdering his brother-in-law. Jesse unlocks his hand- and foot-cuffs and gets up, now facing Walt, who still has the pistol in hand. After and intense and silent stare, Walt slides his gun to his former student, who picks it up and aims at Walt. Walt tells him "you want this" to which Jesse tells him he won't pull the trigger unless Walt says he wants it. Walt admits "I want this," but Jesse notices Walt is bleeding from his side; he drops the gun and tells Walt to do it himself. As Jesse is walking out, Todd's phone starts ringing, Walt searches for it in Todd's pockets and answers the call. On the other line, an seriously ill Lydia is calling to confirm if Walt has been killed. Walt tells her that Todd and the entire White Supremacist gang are gone. He asks if she is feeling "under the weather," like she's got the flu. He then reveals that he has poisoned her with ricin, putting in her Stevia earlier on at the café. Lydia is in shock at hearing the news, Walt says goodbye and throws the phone to the ground. Jesse and Walt share one last look of gratitude as the two nod farewell to one another, Jesse gets in Todd's car and plows through the gates of the compound to freedom, laughing and crying hysterically. Blood drips from Walt's abdomen, soaking his shirt. Walt walks into the compound's meth lab as the police approaches the place, he is comprised of his old empire's chemistry equipment, reminiscing over his glory days of cooking. Walt braces himself on a tank with a bloody hand and a smile on his face. He falls to the floor, dying with a serene stare at the ceiling. Walter Hartwell White is found dead by a group of police officers, ironically, in the same place where he felt alive. Credits Main Cast *Bryan Cranston as Walter White *Anna Gunn as Skyler White *Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman *Dean Norris as Hank Schrader (Flashback only) *Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader *RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. *Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman (Credit only) *Laura Fraser as Lydia Rodarte-Quayle *Jesse Plemons as Todd Alquist Supporting Cast *Matt L. Jones as Brandon "Badger" Mayhew *Charles Baker as Skinny Pete *Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez (Flashback only) *Michael Bowen as Jack Welker *Kevin Rankin as Kenny *Adam Godley as Elliott Schwartz *Jessica Hecht as Gretchen Schwartz *Patrick Sane as Frankie *Tait Fletcher as Lester *Matthew T. Metzler as Matt *Alex Gianopoulos as Waiter *Steve Stafford as DEA Agent Trivia *The title "Felina" is a reference to the 1959 song "El Paso" by Western music artist Marty Robbins. The song concerns an unnamed cowboy who falls in love with a woman named Felina, gets shot by his enemies, and dies in her arms. The song plays in Walt's stolen car in New Hampshire, and is later hummed by Walt as he assembles the M60. **"Felina" is an anagram for "finale", and is also the feminine version of the word "feline" in Italian and Spanish. **"Felina" is a portmanteau of "Fe", "Li" and "Na", the symbols for iron, lithium and sodium, or shorthand for "blood, meth and tears" is a common fallacy. Lithium is not used in any of the cooking processes shown and these elements are common components of many things, one being rechargable Lithium Ion batteries. *The device walt used to control the M60 is a Chinese made UN-4001 Central Car Lock System, a remote-controlled central car lock. The letters UN on the box is covered by a bar code sticker, but largely uncensored. It is the only Chinese product in the show to be shown as Chinese. Statistically, it is the most commonly used remote car lock in China. *The apparel Walt wears when he arrives at the compound is identical to what he wore in "Pilot" (pastel jacket, green button-up shirt, white undershirt, beige slacks). He begins and ends the series in the same clothes. *Walt's reflection on the lab equipment is distorted in such a way that he appears to have a goatee and a shaved head. *Todd's murder is similar to the way Walter killed Krazy 8 in "...and the Bag's in the River", however it was in reverse, as Krazy 8 was the one who was detained and killed by his captor with the bike lock, Jesse killed his captor with his chains. *Todd Alquist, Walter White and Lydia Rodarte-Quayle are, in sequence, the fourth, fifth and sixth main characters to die, even though Lydia's death is not shown on screen. *Jack's death mirrors Hank's - as Hank was shot by Jack as Walt offered Jack all his money to spare him, Jack is shot by Walt attempting to offer Walt his money back to spare him. They were also both shot in the head midsentence. *Despite ricin being a recurring element throughout the show Lydia is the only person to have been successfully killed with it. The attempted poisoning of Tuco Salamanca was sabotaged by Tio Salamanca and Jesse never used it on Gustavo Fring. *Lydia (Walt's final murder in the series) was similiar to Emilio Koyama (Walt's first murder in the series) as both parties were poisoned (although Emilio's murder was in self-defense). *Walt's death is very similar to that of Mike Ehrmantraut. Both end up being shot in the side, and die peacefully. *The image of Walt lying dead on his back, looking upwards with arms slighty spread, is similar to Walt lying on his back at the end of "Crawl Space". *Walt is seen picking up a gas mask before dying. This may be a connection to the very first appearance of Walter in the teaser of "Pilot", where he is seen wearing a similar-looking gas mask while driving the RV. *There are 62 episodes in the Breaking Bad series. The 62nd element on the periodic table of elements is Samarium, which is essential in the treatment of bone pain with lung cancer. *The lyrics "A deep burning pain in my side" in the song "El Paso" parallels what happens to Walt towards then end of this episode. *Walt's birth year matches the year which Marty Robbins song "El Paso" was released (1959). Production *'Viewership': This episode was watched by 10.28 million people on its premiere night, up from the previous high, "Granite State", which had 6.58 million. This makes "Felina" the most watched episode in the series's history.TV by the Numbers ** The finale also set new records on Twitter, with 1.24 million tweets from 601,370 unique users during the live broadcast of both the EST and PST telecasts. The Breaking Bad finale hit a peak of 22,373 "tweets"-per-minute as the final episode began on the East Coast. Popular Breaking Bad-related Twitter tags included: "#BreakingBad", "#BreakingBadFinale", and "#GoodbyeBreakingBad"; all of which were trending on Twitter that night. *Bob Odenkirk (Saul Goodman) does not appear in this episode. Featured Music *'"El Paso"' by Marty Robbins (Playing from a cassette in Walt's stolen car, later muttered by Walt as he sets up his machine gun rig) *'"Ballet Music No. 1. Allegretto (Mouvement de valse) the opera, "Faust" by Charles-François Gounod"' by Unknown Artist (possibly Louis De Froment et l'Orchestre symphonique de Radio Télé Luxembourg) (when the Schwartzes arrive home) *'"Love is Running Through Me (aka Running Through Me)"' by Javaroo (Reprised from "Live Free or Die" as Walt celebrates 52) *'"Unknown Track #2"' by Unknown Artist (when Todd & Lydia meet in the café) * "Lydia the Tattooed Lady the film, "At the Circus"" 'by Marx Bros. (Todd's ringtone) * '"Baby Blue" by Badfinger (As Walt dies and the police arrive) Promo * "Line of Fire" by Junip Videos Notes es:Felina Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes